shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Hayama/Gallery
}} Manga= Akira_Hayama.png|Akira Hayama Akira_Hayama_mugshot.png|Akira Hayama mugshot Akira living in the slums.png|Akira living in the slums. (Chapter 103) Young_Akira.png|Akira in his youth. (Chapter 58) Jun saves Akira.png|Akira being given a reason to live by Jun Shiomi. (Chapter 103) Akira accepted at Tōtsuki academy.png|Akira takes a picture with Jun to commemorate his acceptance into Tōtsuki Academy. (Chapter 103) Hayama and Jun talking.png|Akira overhears a conversation between Jun and his godfather, Hayama. (Chapter 103) Akira is picked for the Autumn Election.png|Akira is selected to participate in the Autumn Election. (Chapter 40) The_Elite_Ten's_successors.png|Alice's presumption on the Elite Ten Council's successors. (Chapter 40) Akira scolds Jun.png|Akira scolds Jun for her neglecting her responsibilities. (Chapter 44) Akira preparing test dishes.png|Akira preparing test dishes for Sōma Yukihira and Megumi Tadokoro. (Chapter 45) Akira challenges Soma.png|Akira challenges Sōma. (Chapter 45) Akira's_intention.png|Akira vows to prove his pairing with Jun as invincible. (Chapter 46) Soma_meets_Hayama_at_the_AE.png|Minutes prior to the Autumn Election, Sōma meets Akira again. (Chapter 47) Autumn_Election_Candidates.png|Akira with the other Autumn Election candidates. (Chapter 47) Akira_Preliminaries.png|Akira cooking during the Preliminary Round. (Chapter 48) Soma_and_Akira_just_watch.png|Sōma taunts Akira during the Preliminary Round. (Chapter 49) Akira vs. Soma AE Preliminaries.png|Akira challenges Sōma again. (Chapter 55) Akira serving his dish.png|Akira serves his dish in the Prelimiaries. (Chapter 58) Akira sets a new best score.png|Akira sets a new best score during the Preliminary Round. (Chapter 58) Soma_aroma_bomb.png|Akira watches as Sōma introduces his dish in the Autumn Election preliminaries. (Chapter 58) Soma_aroma_bomb_2.png|Akira witnesses Sōma's own aroma bomb. (Chapter 58) Soma_Akira_fight.png|A metaphoric image of Sōma and Akira's culinary battle. (Chapter 59) Subaru_enters.png|An unknown student begins his judging. (Chapter 59) The_qualifiers_collide.png|Akira and Hisako walk past Sōma and Takumi after the first day of the Main Tournament ends. (Chapter 72) Akira aiming for the top.png|Akira vowing to win the Autumn Election. (Chapter 72) Akira_vs_Hisako.png|Akira faces off against Hisako Arato in the quarterfinals. (Chapter 73) Akira preparing his Kebab Burger.png|Akira preparing his dish. (Chapter 73) Akira serving the Kofta Kebab Burger.png|Akira serving his dish. (Chapter 75) Hisako_criticised_by_Akira.png|Hisako gets criticized by Akira. (Chapter 75) Akira vs Ryo Round 1.png|Akira faces Ryō Kurokiba in the Semifinals. (Chapter 80) Akira preparing his match against Ryo.png|Akira preparing for the Semifinals. (Chapter 90) Akira and Ryo begin their match.png|Akira and Ryō begin their match. (Chapter 89) Akira provoking Ryo.png|Akira provokes Ryō. (Chapter 90) Akira getting the upper hand.png|Akira preparing his Canard Apicius. (Chapter 91) Kurokiba vs. Hayama.png|Ryō provokes Akira. (Chapter 92) A three way final is announced.png|Both Akira and Ryō advance to the Finals. (Chapter 93) The theme for the finals is announced.png|The theme for the Finals is announced. (Chapter 93) Akira furious.png|Akira furious after remembering Ryō's words. (Chapter 93) AE Finals Newspaper.png|Akira featured in the newspaper. (Chapter 95) AE Finalists at the fish market.png|Akira at the fish market. (Chapter 96) The_TAE_Finals.png|Sōma, Ryō and Akira start the Autumn Election Finals. (Chapter 97) Ryo provokes Akira.png|Ryō provokes Akira. (Chapter 99) Akira presents his Carpaccio.png|Akira presents his dish for the finals. (Chapter 100) Akira vs. Ryo Round 2.png|Akira takes on Ryō. (Chapter 100) AE Finalists awaiting judgment.png|Akira waiting for the verdict. (Chapter 103) Hayama_wins_the_Autumn_Election.png|Akira is announced as the winner of the 43rd Autumn Election. (Chapter 103) Akira hugging Jun.png|Akira hugs Jun after winning the Autumn Election. (Chapter 104) Awards ceremony Autumn Election.png|Akira during the awards ceremony. (Chapter 104) AE Finalists trying out the other dishes.png|Akira is visited by Sōma and Ryō. (Chapter 105) 92nd Generation Nine Students.png|Akira sits with the other students during the Autumn Leaf Viewing. (Chapter 118) Alice dragging Ryō and Akira.png|Akira and Ryō are dragged by Alice. (Chapter 122) Akira pleasantly surprised during the festival.png|Akira is pleasantly surprised during the Moon Banquet Festival. (Chapter 131) Akira during the Battle Royale.png|Akira during the Battle Royale. (Chapter 182) Sōe must decide who wins the duel.png|Akira Vs. Sōma. (Chapter 189) Volume_7.jpg|Volume 7 cover Volume 12.jpg|Volume 12 cover Volume 22.jpg|Volume 22 cover Volume 22 Book Cover.jpg|Volume 22 cover without the dust jacket Chapter 48.jpg|Chapter 48 cover Chapter_70.jpg|Chapter 70 cover Chapter_90.jpg|Chapter 90 cover Chapter_98.png|Chapter 98 cover Chapter_103.png|Chapter 103 cover Chapter 121.png|Chapter 121 cover Chapter 125.png|Chapter 125 cover Chapter 185.jpg|Chapter 185 cover Chapter 188.png|Chapter 188 cover Chapter 189.png|Chapter 189 cover Chapter 249.jpg|Chapter 249 cover Chapter 279.png|Chapter 279 cover |-| Anime= Akira Hayama (anime).png|Akira Hayama Akira Hayama mugshot (anime).png|Akira Hayama mugshot Akira Hayama full appearance.png|Akira Hayama full appearance Akira living in the slums (anime).png|Akira living in the slums. (Episode 24) Akira terrible youth (anime).png|Akira during his youth. (Episode 34) Young Akira (anime).png|Akira during his youth (Episode 23). Hayama realizes Akira's true potential.png|Akira is put through a spice smelling test by Hayama and Jun Shiomi. (Episode 34) Akira accepted at Tōtsuki academy (anime).png|Akira takes a picture with Jun to commemorate his acceptance into Tōtsuki Academy. (Episode 34) Miyoko, Nao and Akira listening to opening speech.png|Akira listening to the opening speech. (Episode 3) Akira during the breakfast buffet challenge.png|Akira impresses his customers in the breakfast buffet challenge. (Episode 14) Akira scolds Jun (anime).png|Akira scolds Jun for her neglecting her responsibilities. (Episode 19) Akira during the preliminaries (anime).png|Akira cooking during the Preliminary Round. (Episode 20) Soma and Akira just watch (anime).png|Akira is taunted by Sōma Yukihira during the Preliminary Round. (Episode 21) Akira gets the 1st place.png|Akira is ranked first place. (Episode 23) The qualifiers collide (anime).png|Akira and Hisako walk past Sōma and Takumi after the first day of the Main Tournament ends. (Episode 27) Akira vs. Hisako (anime).png|Akira faces off against Hisako Arato in the quarterfinals. (Episode 27) Hisako criticised by Akira (anime).png|Hisako gets criticized by Akira. (Episode 27) Akira preparing his match against Ryo (anime).png|Akira preparing his match against Ryō Kurokiba. (Episode 31) Akira vows to defeat Ryo (anime).png|Akira vows to defeat Ryō. (Episode 31) Akira visits the fish market (anime).png|Akira preparing for the Finals. (Episode 32) The TAE Finals (anime).png|Sōma, Ryō and Akira start the Autumn Election Finals. (Episode 33) Akira vs. Ryo Round_2 (anime).png|Akira depicted in a battle against Ryō. (Episode 33) Akira hugging Jun (anime).png|Akira hugs Jun after winning the Autumn Election. (Episode 34) Autumn Election medalists (anime).png|Akira during the award ceremony. (Episode 34) The finalists at Shiomi Seminar (anime).png|The finalists at Shiomi Seminar. (Episode 34) Stagiaire Akira.png|Akira during the Stagiaire. (Episode 37) Elite 10 Akira.png|Akira as the 9th seat of the Elite 10. (Episode 52) Yukihira vs Hayama.PNG|Akira tells Soma the Shinomi Seminar has been closed down. (Episode 53) Akira's bear meat spice combination.png|Akira with his spice combination for his upcoming battle with Soma. (Episode 53) Akira wins the 9th seat.png|Akira claiming the ninth seat for the Elite 10. (Episode 53) Akira confronts Azami.png|Akira's encounter with Azami Nakiri. (Episode 54) Akira vs Soma - Boxing Version.png|Akira & Soma's cooking duel in the form of a boxing match. (Episode 54) Jun Slaps Akira.png|Akira gets slapped by Jun. (Episode 55) Shawn Reports.png|Akira learns the fate of the other Totsuki rebels. (Episode 55) Spice Takumi no Shitamachi Gassen - Akira and Jun.png|Akira in Spice (OVA) Rising Rainbow.png|Akira in Rising Rainbow Nao cooking in Sacchan no Sexy Curry.png|Akira in Sacchan no Sexy Curry Sacchan no Sexy Curry Episode 21 - Nao the White.png|Akira in Sacchan no Sexy Curry (Version 2) Rough Diamonds scene.png|Akira in Rough Diamonds Snow Drop Episode 34 - Akira.png|Akira in Snow Drop (Episode 34) Totsuki's Rebel Alliance.png|Akira in Symbol |-| Others= 1st Popularity Poll.png|Akira is ranked 9th place in the 1st popularity poll BD DVD Akira Twitter icon.png|Blu-ray & DVD release Twitter icon White Day Akira Twitter icon.png|White Day Special Twitter icon Soma takumi kurokiba hayama.jpg|Akira Hayama with Sōma Yukihira, Takumi Aldini and Ryō Kurokiba. Chapter 126 poster.jpg|Akira with the other main cast. Season 1 Promotion Poster Version 2.jpg|Season 1 promotion poster Season 2 Promotion Poster.png|Season 2 promotion poster Shokugeki no Soma Ni no Sara second key visual.jpg|The second key visual of Season 2 Akira Sōsenkyo wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Sōsenkyo wallpaper Shokugeki no Soma White Day Promo.png|White Day Promo 2016 Rising Rainbow promo cover.png|Rising Rainbow promo cover Yūjō to Kizuna no Hitosara.png|Akira depicted on the Nintendo DS cover of Yūjō to Kizuna no Hitosara Category:Gallery